


and i'm dying for the rush

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Directing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Sasuke and Obito are sexfriends that are also assholes to each other.  Naruto is Sasuke's unfairly attractive Demi-ace boyfriend.This is possibly the hottest sex Obito's ever had in his life."Then, please," Naruto made an over-dramatic encouraging gesture with the glass of water in his hand and winked, "entertain me."Obito stared a moment, rapt at how a few droplets of condensation on the outside of the glass ran over Naruto's blunted, strong fingers, and was thus quite unprepared for Sasuke sliding his hands up under the hem of his shirt to tweak at his nipples.





	and i'm dying for the rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts), [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



Obito blinked twice at the stranger standing in his doorway, bright blond hair a surprisingly nice contrast with deeply suntanned skin.  There were some sort of stripes on his cheeks, and his eyes were curved up in a bright smile that reminded Obito—somewhat irritatingly—of Kakashi's mocking smile.  
  
"Hi! I'm, Naruto."  Naruto opened his eyes, bright eager sapphire blues, and for half a second Obito could have sworn he had a heart attack.  Damn he looked pretty.  "We, ah, we talked over email?"  
  
Obito must still have been staring pretty blankly, because Naruto reached back and scrubbed at the back of his neck with a hand, eyes partially closing again, and cheeks flushing more with embarrasment.  The movement emphasized the jangle of his bracelets: large, triangular beads with repeating patterns of black-grey-white-purple.  
  
"I'm, ah, Sasuke's boyfriend?"  
  
Obito snapped out of his very appreciative staring (and some very slight daydreaming).  
  
"Oh, right! Come on in."    
  
"Thanks!"  Naruto's lips pursed into an absent pout as he surveyed Obito's studio apartment, arms stretching up before he folded them behind his head.  The hem of his shirt lifted, exposing a thin strip of sun-tanned skin of hips, over his low-slung cargo shorts.  Obito cleared his throat awkwardly and started to move towards the kitchenette area, eyes fixed firmly on the dog-shaped stain on wall next his refrigerator.  
  
"Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Just water, if that's all right?  Thanks."  
  
By the time Obito had turned around, bottle of water and a can of coffee in hand, Naruto had settled into the beat-up, overstuffed lounger.  For all the sentimental value of the first piece of furniture he'd ever bought—way back when he, Rin, and Kakashi had crammed themselves in a tiny apartment—he'd been thinking of throwing the it to the curb for the trash to pick up, but damn if Naruto hadn't settled in and sprawled out like a king.  
  
Obito swallowed again, hard, and handed Naruto glass before twisting around one of the wooden kitchen table chairs to perch over it, hoping the strain in his thighs would discourage any misbehavior.    
  
"So, I gotta admit– I'm dying of curiosity.  How did a cute guy like you end up with an asshole like duck-butt?"  
  
Naruto laughed.  (Obito wondered, despairingly, why he did this to himself.)  
  
"You think so, too?  I keep telling teme his hair looks like a disaster, but he won't believe it from me."  
  
"It really does look like a duck's ass.  Which I think fits his personality quite well.  But it does leave the question of how you two met."  
  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head, again, slightly sheepishly, but he was grinning wide, with stupidly perfect white teeth and the slightest crinkle to his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"So, uh, the first time we met, we kissed on accident?"  Obito choked, canned ice coffee spewing out of his mouth.  
  
"You what? Oh, this has gotta be good."  
  
  
By the time Sasuke finally made his way into the apartment, Obito had his face flopped down over the back of the chair he was straddling, face red with laughter, and Naruto had that bright sparkle in his eyes and flush in his cheeks that meant he'd been laughing so hard he'd been crying.  
  
They turned as one to look at Sasuke as he locked the door behind himself, and burst into another round of snickers  
  
Sasuke could only glare.  
  
"Oi, dobe, the hell have you been telling him?"  Obito opened his mouth, already smirking, but Sasuke turned to him and snapped, "Shut up, flapjack-face."  
  
Naruto hiccuped with laughter.  
  
"Flapjack?  That's the best you could come up with, teme?"  
  
Sasuke growled, inarticulate, and marched up to Obito, gripping his hair with both fists and dove headfirst into a kiss.  
  
The laughter from Naruto had stopped, at least, not that Obito was much paying attention with Sasuke's tongue halfway down his throat.  Oblidginly, Obito scooched forward in the chair and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's ass, prompting him to moan.  
  
When at last he broke away, they were both panting softly.  Sasuke dragged the back of his arm across his mouth to wipe away saliva; Obito leaned forward to lick the side of his face, just for that, when he was cut short by a loud wolf-whistle.  Naruto had sprawled back into the lounger, legs spread wide like a king on his throne as he slowly brought his hands up to clap.  
  
"That was extremely hot."  
  
Sasuke flushed red like his favorite tomatoes, and even Obito could feel his face heat.  
  
Sasuke stepped away, and Obito slung his leg over the chair, somewhat self-consciously straightening his shirt down as he stood.  
  
Naruto sat up straight in the lounger, leaning forward, the teasing on his face sobering into something much more intent and serious.  
  
"I just want to say again, if you feel uncomfortable, or decide you don't want me to watch after all, I'll leave right away, yeah?"  Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and Obito, both, meeting their eyes.  "Like, it's only if everyone is okay, yeah?"  
  
Sasuke turned to Obito, and Obito nodded, before also verbally confirming.  
  
"If I'm uncomfortable.  I'll let you know."  He wasn't about to say that having someone as attractive as Naruto watching was turning out to be some sort of undiscovered major turn on. And it was sweet that Naruto was so concerned, to be honest, and responsible, too.  
  
With that, Naruto leaned back, and slipped into a cocky grin, arms draped over the lounger's armrests and bringing one of his legs up to rest the ankle across the top of his kneecap, legs still spread wide.  
  
"Then, please," Naruto made an over-dramatic encouraging gesture with the glass of water in his hand and winked, "entertain me."  
  
Obito stared a moment, rapt at how a few droplets of condensation on the outside of the glass ran over Naruto's blunted, strong fingers, and was thus quite unprepared for Sasuke sliding his hands up under the hem of his shirt to tweak at his nipples.  
  
He may have squeaked.  Just a little.  
  
"Oi, you little shit—" Obito started, as Sasuke glared up at him, and then cut Obito off by tugging at his nipples again before pushing his shirt up further.  
  
"More stripping, less staring."  
  
Obito made a disgusted sound, but shucked off his shirt.  Sasuke yanked his own t-shirt over his head and immediately dropped to his knees, nuzzling at Obito's still-clothed cock.  Obito cursed and began to fumble with the fastenings of his jeans to the sound of a distant, quiet laughter.  
  
"It's been a while for you, hasn't it, teme? You're so desperate for cock, aren't you?"  
  
Obito had forgotten, for a moment, of their spectating audience, but the way Naruto's voice curled around the words, full of amusement and heat, and Sasuke nodded his head frantically before nuzzling against the outline of his cock against his boxer-briefs made Obito groan.  
  
"Why don't you just have a taste, Sasuke. That's it; very good, boy."  Having Naruto narrate—as Sasuke leaned in and lapped at his cock through the boxer-briefs—was utter torture, especially when Sasuke curved his lips around the tip and sucked through the swiftly dampening cotton.  Obito ran his fingers through the thick locks of Sasuke's hair, before gripping at the crown of his head, hand fisting in the black strands.  Sasuke's hands came up to grip the waistband and slowly tugged downwards, exposing Obito's very interested and very erect cock.  
  
Naruto whistled low, a sound of appreciation, and Obito flushed from his bright red cock to the tips of his ears.  
  
Sasuke wasted no time, leaning back to sucking the tip of Obito's cock into his mouth and teasing at the slit with his tongue, before suddenly swallowing it down.  Obito whined and began to slowly thrust into the constricting heat of Sasuke's throat.  Sasuke moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, tongue lapping at the vein underneath as best he could with Obito's motions, and humming intermittently.  
  
"That's it, sweetie.  You love it when your hair is gripped all tight, don't you?  Love it when they just fuck your face like the cockwhore you are."  Obito could hear the grin in Naruto's voice, and he didn't dare turn around for fear of losing the tenuous threads he had on his control.  The sound Sasuke let out around the throatful of Obito's cock was something halfway between a moan and a whine, and he bucked his hips, face a bright, bright red.  
  
He gripped Sasuke's hair tighter, and roughly yanked him off his cock.  A thin thread of saliva and precum trailed after him, from the tip of Obito's cock to Sasuke's gasping, spit-slick lips, and Obito forced down another moan with a grunt as he thrust back down Sasuke's throat.  
  
"Obito?"  Naruto's voice asked, half-question half command, "rest your foot against his poor, neglected cock, won't you?"  Obito groaned and looked down, past Sasuke's deep sucking and pinkened lips to the damp spotting on his boxer shorts.  Obito pressed down gently with the ball of his foot, even as he tugged Sasuke further down his cock.  Sasuke moaned, tears at the corner of his eyes, and bucked up frantically against his foot.  
  
"Perfect, boys, just perfect.  You're so beautiful for me."  
  
Obito tossed his head back, and thrust twice more before coming down Sasuke's throat, pulling back at the last moment to let his last spurt of come splatter all over his face.  He bore down more firmly against Sasuke's cock.  Sasuke whined, bucking up against his foot, before letting out a strangled sound, coming still-clothed. Obito stumbled back, panting heavily.  
  
There was the soft pad of footsteps, and Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke, having grabbed a wet paper towel from the kitchen and started wiping away some of the come from Sasuke's lips before leaning in to give him a deep kiss.  The noise Obito made was almost wounded.  Just the thought of Naruto tasting the traces of him on Sasuke tongue...  
  
He stood then, and gripped the back of his neck again, eyes curving up into a sheepish smile.  
  
"Do you mind if I give you a kiss, too?"  
  
Obito suddenly found him unable to do the word thing, so instead he nodded his head furiously and leaned down just enough.  Naruto pecked him on the cheek, with just the slightest hint of bussing.  He knew his face was a bright, bright red.  
  
"We should do this again," Naruto said, radiantly bright and cheerful.  "Maybe next week?"  
  
Obito nodded dumbly as Naruto dragged his dazed, still-a-mess boyfriend out of the door.  "Yeah."  
  
He spent the next minute and a half staring blankly at the shut door, mind slowly rebooting.  
  
_God_.


End file.
